We Could Happen
by Hello Kitty 8D
Summary: Harry finally found his light, but lost it once he realized that the girl he fancied already found hers.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_We Could Happen : Prologue_

Her fiery red hair was the first thing I noticed about her. Even if she was with her family of red-heads, hers was short and straight that looked very silky soft, it caught my eye immediately. It was at King's Cross when I first saw her; she was part of the family that helped me get to Platform 9 ¾. The second thing I noticed about her was her smile, the corners of her mouth cutely turning upward. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and she always will be.

"Good luck." She had told me before I was about to run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. The image of her ran through my mind, and I suddenly forgot why I was there.

In my second year, she had sent me a singing card on Valentine's Day. I was clearly embarrassed, and so was Ginny, but deep down inside I felt something odd that made the pit of my stomach tingle. That usually didn't happen, so it was very awkward for me.

Weeks passed by, and before I knew it, I found Ginny's unconscious figure lying on the ground, pale and cold inside the Chamber of Secrets. I know I was only twelve years old, but I still felt a bit protective over her. It didn't bother me much that she was the one that had opened it, since it technically wasn't. Tom Riddle had possessed her, and used her to open it.

Two years later, the Weasleys invited me to the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione came too. I was lucky enough to stand next to Ginny as she cheered for Ireland while I cheered for Bulgaria, and as corny as it sounds, I was watching her instead of the game. Sure, I peered over at the game from time to time, but Ginny caught my full attention.

There was no doubt I fancied my best friend's sister. And when I heard about the Yule Ball in my fourth year, she was the first person that crossed my mind.

I found that certain red-head that I admired so well in the Great Hall, drinking what I assumed was pumpkin juice. I knew I had to ask her right there and then before somebody else did.

I nervously sauntered over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from her. She didn't see me yet.

"Um, Ginny…" I started, my eyes flickering back and forth from the table and to her stunning face.

She looked up and smiled once she saw me. "Oh, hello Harry,"

"I… I was wondering…" I stumbled with my words a bit. "If you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Guilt and regret washed over her face quickly. "I'm sorry, Harry, but Neville already asked me… and I said yes."

I felt ridiculous. Ridiculous and depressed. Of course she would already have a date. I should've asked her the moment I heard about the ball.

"It's okay," I managed, giving her a small smile. But of course, it really wasn't.

After Cedric had died, I knew I was in desperate need for light. It's a tad bit hard to explain. Ever since Voldemort came back, you see, us wizards lived our lives under the shadows of the him, the Dark Lord. There was always some certain darkness from him that followed us, and to free ourselves from it was light. The light has an indefinite form. It could be something material or something not. Something you cannot see but feel. Once you have found light, you have found contentment with your life. It makes the Dark Lord worth it, because once you find the light, you'll want to protect it so that it never goes out.

And Ginny was my light.

About week later, I was roaming the halls of Hogwarts looking for her. I was planning on telling her that she was my light and that I fancied her. That's when I spotted the head of red hair that I grew so fond of. As I observed carefully, I saw a familiar pair of eyes, full of happiness and light.

Ginny.

I was about to call out to her, when I noticed she was with Dean Thomas. I squinted, wondering why they were so close. Their hands were joined, their fingers interlaced with each other. As they turned to look at each other, I noticed both of their faces. Ginny's smile seemed even more dazzling and with the light illuminating from the window hit her face, she seemed to emit a comforting glow. I then looked at Dean. In his eyes, I caught it. It was a glimmer of light. And that's when their lips met eventually in a slow, yet passionate kiss.

Turning my back on them, I felt my heart sinking.

I had finally found my light.

Too bad she already found hers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I cry myself to sleep at night because I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to the two people who reviewed, and this is a Harry/Hermione story, not a Harry/Ginny story!**

_We Could Happen : One_

Harry sat on a thin blanket of snow that paved the terrain of the Forest of Dean. Ron was inside, most likely lying down in his cot, listening to the radio that aggravated Harry so much. Hermione was inside as well; and Harry was absolutely certain that she was reading the book that Dumbledore had given her.

Slowly, he began to draw random patterns on the snow beneath him with his index finger. His bare hand trembled slightly at the cold, but continued to draw random forms. He continued doing this for a couple more moments until he heard something.

His head quickly shot up, reaching for his wand from his back pocket. His eyes landed on a small brown rabbit in front of him, and slowly stood up, pointing the tip of his wand at it. He wanted to catch it, either for fun or for food.

"Ron," Harry called out, hoping that he had heard him. He paused and listened carefully, but heard no response.

"Ron." he said louder as the rabbit began move slightly. "Ron…"

He began to get a little impatient. "RON!"

"Bloody hell! What is wrong with you?"

Harry turned to his head to look at him. He tilted his head slightly over to the rabbit as Ron's face lit up slowly, a smirk forming on his face.

"Let's get it!" Ron yelled, chasing after the rabbit like a fool.

xXx

The two friends walked quietly back to the tent. They were unsuccessful in catching the rabbit, and now, an awkward silence was formed among them. Ron had gotten angry at Harry because he didn't catch the creature when it was right in front of him, but Harry defended himself and said that it was too fast.

Harry's head gradually lifted up from the ground when he heard Hermione's somewhat angry voice. "Where have you two been?"

"Out on a walk," Ron said after a few seconds, smiling sheepishly at the fuming girl before them.

"Out on a walk? Are you two daft? It's past dawn!" When she heard no reply, she crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed faintly. "We're supposed to be hunting hor-,"

"Relax, Hermione. We were just making sure that the place was clear of Snatchers." Harry attempted to calm her down. She had the locket on the whole day, so he didn't blame her for being so snappy.

Hermione's face relaxed a bit, and fixed her posture properly. "Oh. Well, you could've just said that." And with that she turned around and walked back into the tent gracefully.

Ron turned to look at Harry with wide eyes. "Blimey; she's lost it."

Harry merely shrugged and strolled into the tent. Ron followed shortly after. Once inside, the two boys stared while Hermione sat down by the table, eagerly scanning through the lengthy book. She flipped hurriedly through the pages but found nothing.

"What is the point of this book if it has absolutely no information?" she screamed, closing the book furiously. She ran a hand through her brown hair and sighed deeply.

Ron stayed silent and quietly made his way to his cot, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Harry pursed his lips at the frustrated girl before him; he had to get the locket off of her. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder gingerly. "Hermione, you have to take the locket off."

She looked up at him slapped his hand away quickly. "Just because you're the Boy Who Lived doesn't mean I can't handle this like you can!"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "This has nothing to do with who I am. Now please take it off." He said, looking at her dead in the eye.

Hermione's eyebrows remained furrowed as she debated what to do.

His lips curved upwards as he watched her pull the locket off over her head and place it onto the table. "Better?"

"Loads." She breathed out, smiling slightly at the dark haired boy.

Harry chuckled at the irony, but didn't say anything. The two friends stood there for a moment, not really sure what to say or do.

She soon decided to break the silence. "Would you… care for a cup of tea?"

Harry nodded, a small smile plastered onto on his face. He seated himself on the spot next to Hermione's as she left to fetch them some tea. His thoughts instantly traveled to Ginny; he still thought about her every day. It didn't help that he spent most of his time with her brother, who looked just like her.

But of course, when he thought of Ginny, he thought of Dean. He remembered exactly how he felt when he caught them snogging in the hallway. All those feelings of heartbreak, embarrassment, and pain came washing back over him, but he tried desperately to ignore it.

_I don't fancy her,_ Harry told himself. _She fancies Dean, and Dean fancies her. I don't have any feelings for her anymore._

He was lying to himself, and he was completely aware of it as well. But why did he continue to tell himself that every day?

"Thinking about her?"

He didn't even bother to look up; he just nodded softly. Hermione sat next to him, placing a cup of hot tea before him. He could tell that she was studying him carefully, but he didn't care. Ginny was the only thing on his mind. Did she still think about him like he did about her?

Hermione let out a deep sigh after taking a long sip of her tea. "We're here for a reason."

Harry blinked a couple of times, taking in what she had just said. She was right; they came here to defeat him, not angst about her.

"I know."

Hermione pressed her lips together before speaking. "You can't continue to act like this, Harry…" she began. "Ron and I know how much you fancy her-"

Harry shot her a look.

"_Fancied_ her…" she amended. "But you must move on."

The boy stayed silent. If only she felt was he was feeling right now… "It's… it's not that easy."

"I know. But please, at least try."

Harry nodded.

A silence was formed as the two friends sat there uncomfortably. Harry shifted a bit in his seat before he felt his hair being pulled gently.

Hermione tugged on a piece of his dark hair and chuckled slightly. "You need a haircut."

Harry looked up at her and found her smiling. He gave a smile of his own, looking into her brown eyes.

_Brown eyes…_ Harry thought. _Ginny has brown eyes._

He mentally slapped and scolded himself for thinking about her. If he continued to do this, he would possibly never get over her.

The girl let go of his hair and peered over his shoulder. Her face somewhat dropped, causing Harry to turn around.

His eyes landed on Ron, who looked even more tired and angrier than usual.

"I came to ask you both to keep it down, but it seems like I interrupted something." He seethed.

"You didn't interrupt anything, Ron." Hermione reassured in hopes that he wouldn't get even angrier.

Ron turned to look at Harry who simply nodded in agreement.

The red-head turned around and made his way back to his cot, but his scowl still remained on his face.

xXx

Pieces of black hair leisurely fell and landed on the tent's floor. The sound of the scissor's snipping filled Harry's ears as Hermione continued to cut pieces of his hair off.

The girl paused for a moment. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

He heard Hermione's footsteps leaving the area as his hands flew to the back of his neck.

"I'll tell you in a minute," she spoke, speed-walking over to the table.

Harry stood up and followed his friend. And of course, he found her eagerly scanning through the book yet again. "Maybe you can tell me now."

She quickly looked up from the book and stared straight at him. "The sword of Gryffindor," she spoke. "It's goblin made." She continued to flip through the pages.

"Brilliant." Harry said simply. He didn't quite fathom where she was going at.

"No, you don't understand." She took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. "Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade." She shoved the book closer to him and pointed to a small paragraph in one of the pages. "It only takes in that which makes is stronger."

"Okay…" He said unsurely. There was no doubt in his mind that he was confused.

"Harry you already destroyed one Horcrux, right?" She yelled and paced around the table. "Tom Riddle's Diary in the Chamber of Secrets!"

He picked up the book and read some of the information. "With a basilisk fang. If you tell me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours." He murmured.

"Don't you see?" she sat down on the bench staring up at him intently. "In the Chamber of Secrets you stabbed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor." She explained. "It's blade is impregnated with basilisk venom."

Then it all clicked. "It only takes in that which makes it stronger," he quickly sat down across from her as she continued to speak.

"Exactly, which is why-"

"It can destroy Horcruxes."

"That's why Dumbledore left it to you in his will,"

"You're… brilliant, Hermione." He approved, glancing up at her and then back down at the book. "Truly."

Hermione smiled before speaking. "Actually I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that of which others overlook."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. And there's only one problem-"

Suddenly the light vanished, making the two stop talking and stare in confusion.

Then a shadow appeared. "The sword was stolen." With one simple click, the light was back. It was Ron, who looked a bit… demonic.

"Yeah, I'm still here." He muttered huskily. "But you two carry on; don't let me spoil the fun."

Harry closed the book and shifted himself to look at Ron properly. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." He miffed. "Not according to you anyway."

Harry sighed, he was being dramatic. "Look- if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out."

"All right, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful just because now there's another damn thing we've got to find."

"I thought you knew what you signed up for," Harry retorted.

"Yeah," he blurted. "I thought I did too."

"Well then- I'm sorry- but I don't quite understand." He angrily made his way down the steps and stormed over to Ron and faced him. "What part of _this_ is living up to your expectations? D-did you think we'd be staying in a five-star hotel, finding a Horcrux every other day? You thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?"

"I just thought, after all this time, we would've actually achieve something." His voice was rising by each word. "I thought you knew what you were doing; I thought Dumbledore would've told you something worth while! I thought you had a plan-"

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed we have found a Horcrux already."

"Yeah, and we're about as near as getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them aren't we?"

"Ron," Hermione whispered, standing in front of him and attempting to take off the locket. "Please,"

He shoved away forcefully, causing her voice to crack while she spoke. "Please take the Horcrux off! You won't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day!"

Ron ignored her. "Do you know why I listen to that radio every night, do you? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name. Or Fred, or George, or Mum-"

"You think I'm not listening to?" Harry thundered, pointing over to the radio. "You think I don't know how this feels?"

"No, you _don't_ know how it feels!" He yelled back. "Your parents are dead! You have no family!"

Harry's nostrils flared as he stormed over to Ron and attacked him.

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione yelled, pulling the two fuming boys apart.

"Fine, then go!" He yelled, panting angrily. "Go then!"

After a few seconds staring at each other furiously, Ron angrily took off the locket and threw it to the ground.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, following his every movement.

"And you?" he asked, looking down at the ground. "Are you coming or are you staying?"

Eyebrows high, mouth agape, she glanced back at Harry and then back at Ron in shock.

Ron examined Harry for a few seconds. "Fine. I get it. I saw you two the other night."

Tears began to form in his eyes, and Harry felt slightly bad for her. "Ron, that's- that's nothing!"

The redhead stayed silent and looked at her one last time before exiting the tent angrily.

"Ron!" she stayed still for a while, before following him, leaving Harry alone in the tent.

He heard her muffled screams calling out to him. "Ron, where are you going? Come back… Ron!"

Turning his back on the tent opening, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

But of course, knowing Ron, he would obviously come back the next day, right?

**Author's Note: Huhu, it's finally done! I never planned on making a Harmony story, and I never really wanted to, but since my "oh-so-sweet cousin" abused me into making one, I made one. PLEASE REVIEW! Con. Crit. is totes welcome. c:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have no friends because I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: There seems to be a problem for every chapter! NO, I am not finished, I have plenty more chapters! I meant that Chapter 1 was finally done, not the whole series! Lol thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_We Could Happen : Two_

Night had come and covered the sky with an ebony blanket. In a little cot, Hermione glanced outside the tent from time to time while inattentively stirring her tea. She leaned her hand against her cheek and sighed. He still hadn't come back yet.

Hermione observed the outside and noticed Harry sitting down, his face clearly showing that he was deep in thought. He was probably thinking about Ginny again; she was thinking about Ron anyway. Without thinking, she placed her mug down on the grown and slowly stood up, making her way outside. Placing herself to the right of Harry, she saw him glance at her from the corner of her eye.

She turned her head to look at him and saw a ghost of a smile on his face. Her lips slightly turned upwards, forming a sad and small smile like his.

Hermione looked up at the dark sky as the wind blew softly through her brown hair, creating a mane blowing wildly around her. Her eyes narrowed. When would that bloody idiot come back?

"You should've gone with him,"

She blinked twice before turning her head to look at him. "What?"

Harry's eyes remained on the stars above them. "I see the way you look at him," he stated. "It's the same way I looked at her."

Hermione was taken aback. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"Don't deny it, Hermione,"

She stayed silent, her eyes focusing on the murky sky once again. He did have a point; she _did _feel something for Ron.

"You know you wouldn't last a day without me," She finally replied after what seemed like eternity.

Harry chuckled faintly because he knew she was right. "Maybe, but your feelings for him are quite obvious."

She let out a deep sigh. "You can be so thick-headed sometimes. He's a foul git."

Harry ignored her statement and glanced up at the night sky. "We should get some rest for tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right, it is very dark out," The brunette replied and stood up, thankful that they weren't talking about him anymore. Turning around, she eyed him closely. His short black hair blew lightly in the wind. He had a calm yet serious look on his face; it was always plastered on his face, and it fit rather well with his strongly guided conscience. Hermione smiled inwardly, glad that she had someone by her side.

Sure she was "highly logical", but she honestly had no idea what she would do without him.

xXx

Bits of light peeked into the tent signifying that it was early morning. When the light hit Hermione's eyelids, she began to inhale deeply waking herself from her sleep. She blinked a few times to gain focus, then groggily got up and stretched.

She surveyed the area and noticed that Harry wasn't in his cot before advancing outside the tent. And there he was, his back half turned toward her with arms crossed. She could see that his eyes were settled on the morning sky, as if he was examining a painting. But she knew that it wasn't the sky that was clouding his mind.

At length, Harry joked, "Well, are you just going to stand there?"

"It's a bit early, don't you think?" she asked, ignoring his remark.

He paused for a moment before speaking. "You're up too, aren't you?"

Hermione took a few steps forward so that she was standing next to him. "Yes, but I'm always up at this time."

For half a minute or so, neither of them spoke. But she knew that he was looking at him. His body wasn't turned toward her at all, but she could feel his eyes resting on her face.

It was a comfortable moment when she heard a muffled noise coming from ahead of them. Apparently Harry heard it as well, because when she turned to look at him, his wide eyes stared right at her.

"Do you think…" she began, worry evident in her voice.

"Snatchers," He answered quickly, licking his lips. "It's not safe here."

Luckily, she had put protective enchantments the night before. But sadly, that didn't guarantee their safety. Quickly, she shrunk the tent with her wand and shoved it into her beaded bag. She felt his cold hand enclose in hers, and she knew for a fact that she could trust him. She gave him one last glance before nodding, and she felt the rush.

The feeling of apparating was quite odd and hard to describe, so she even didn't bother to. When it stopped, she stumbled forward a bit, but caught herself before she could fall. Once she was steady on her feet, she eyed the area carefully. Numerous trees towered over them, just like the Forest of Dean, and the ground was paved in dirt-covered ice and twigs.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, breathing heavily.

Her eyes traveled around the area carefully before confidently giving her answer. "The Averk Forest," she avowed. "Located north-east of the Forest of Dean."

"Right…" Harry said while she dug through her beaded bag to find the tent. She whispered a spell and out popped the tent.

"We'll be safe here. It takes about an hour and a half to get here from where they are at," she explained. "And I'm sure they've already crossed this path anyways, leading them to where they are now."

Harry nodded, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Let's just hope you're correct."

xXx

**Ta-dah! Haha, not really. Well this chapter is a complete FAIL, but oh well. It will get better, promise! Oh and SOSOSO SORRY for the long wait! I had major writer's block. :c AND- there's no fluff at all because, well…. I'm basically trying to make this realistic, and NOT corny/cliché. So yeh, PLEASE review! :D **


End file.
